


Soap

by pr0blematic



Series: Trans Tommy [2]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Accidental Coming Out, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Chatlogs, Coming Out, Crack Treated Seriously, Discord - Freeform, Gen, Good Intentions, Hurt TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Light Angst, Minor Hurt, Mistakes, Parental Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Swearing, Texting, TommyInnit-centric (Video Blogging RPF), Trans Male Character, Trans Male TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Trans TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Wilbur Soot-centric, chat fic, hed fucked up, it was at this moment, kind of, not parent philza, text fic, wilbur doesnt think things through, wilbur knew
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 04:14:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29911275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pr0blematic/pseuds/pr0blematic
Summary: Wilbur gets a concerning message from MotherInnit and messages Philza and Techno for clarification. He really should think things through.!!WITHIN THE FIRST FIVE SECONDS THERE IS AN IMAGE OF FAKE PENISES BUT IT IS NOT SEXUAL AND THEY ARE FOR TRANS MEN. THIS IS THE ONLY IMAGE BUT BE WARNED, IF YOU DO NOT WANT TO SEE WHAT A PACKER LOOKS LIKE DONT READ.!!!
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s), Wilbur Soot & Technoblade, Wilbur Soot & Technoblade & TommyInnit & Phil Watson, Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit
Series: Trans Tommy [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2199444
Comments: 29
Kudos: 446





	Soap

Wilbur was panicking and debating on calling child protective services. Tommy’s mom had just texted him a picture of a…well it was a—and Wilbur couldn’t even believe it—a fake dick. It looked squishy and rubber and Tommy’s mom texted Wilbur a picture with the caption: “Would it be weird to get this for Tommy?”

As if this were anything other than weird!

Wilbur didn’t think about it when he messaged Techno and Phil.

**[WilburSoot]**

**wtf is this???**

****

**[Technoblade]**

**…**

**[PhilzaMinecraft]**

**Looks like a bunch of fake dicks, mate**

**[WilburSoot]**

**Why the fuck is tommy’s mom sending me pics of these??**

**[Technoblade]**

**what**

**[PhilzaMinecraft]**

**She sent these to you?**

**Any contest??**

**Context?**

**[WilburSoot]**

**“would it be weird to get this for tommy?”**

**[PhilzaMinecraft]**

**holy shit**

**what the fuck, man**

**[Technoblade]**

**wil**

**is tommy trans?**

**[PhilzaMinecraft]**

**Wil?**

**Oh my god is he?**

**[WilburSoot]**

**why are you asking me technoblade?**

**[Technoblade]**

**those are packers**

**they’re for trans dudes**

**to make it look like they’ve got junk**

**[PhilzaMinecraft]**

**Junk?**

**[Technoblade]**

**a penis, phil**

**[WilburSoot]**

**oh**

**oh fuck**

**FUCK**

**[Technoblade]**

**is tommy trans, wilbur?**

**if he ain’t, this is real concerning**

**[PhilzaMinecraft]**

**Wilbur?**

**[WilburSoot]**

**Nope!**

**No, no**

**Nothing about TommyInnit!**

**Different friend of mine1**

**[Technoblade]**

**Wilbur**

**[WilburSoot]**

**Who said anything about tomy being trans??**

**Anyways how are yo guys doing?**

**[PhilzaMinecraft]**

**Wil…**

**[WilburSoot]**

**hahaha**

**great talking to you!**

**gtg now**

**everything is fine!**

**Have a good day!**

Wilbur fucked up. But he kind of saved it, right?

He stared at his desk with his eyes wide in frozen panic and his eyes darted back to his computer where several notifications popped up from discord. Wilbur sucked in his bottom lip and slowly opened his chat with Tommy.

**[WilburSoot]**

**Hey Tommy!**

**Random question, would you ever tell techno or phil?**

**[TommyInnit]**

**bout what?**

**How to get lots of women?**

**[WilburSoot]**

**HAHAHA**

**no**

**you know**

**being trans?**

**[TommyInnit]**

**oh**

**idk**

**probably not**

**at least not anytime soon**

Wilbur was not panicking. This was fine.

**[WilburSoot]**

**oh?**

**[TommyInnit]**

**why?**

**[WilburSoot]**

**Nothing!**

**just curious!**

**[TommyInnit]**

**Wil**

Wilbur stared blankly at his keyboard with his fingers hovering over it when he saw the capitalisation.

**[WilburSoot]**

**Yeah?**

**[TommyInnit]**

**Why is phil messaging me**

**[WilburSoot]**

**Hahaha no idea**

**You should ignore him tho**

**[TommyInnit]**

**Wilbur what the fuck**

**did you tell them?**

**[WilburSoot]**

**I swear I didn’t!**

**I just…**

**sent them something your mom sent me without thinking**

**but it was an accident!**

**[TommyInnit]**

**what did she send you that mad e you tell them?**

Wilbur did not think this through. He knew Tommy would be mortified if he found out his mom was sending Wilbur pictures of fake dicks for her son. Even more so if Tommy found out that Wilbur told Phil and Technoblade.

**[WilburSoot]**

**that**

**that’s really not important**

**[TommyInnit]**

**Wilbur.**

**What the fuck did you show them**

**[WilburSoot]**

**Techno called the,…packers?**

**them**

Wilbur chewed on his bottom lip as he watched _TommyInnit is typing…_ disappear and reappear multiple times. Wil knew he’d fucked up, but it was an honest accident! He really should’ve remembered that Mother Innit thought _he_ was trans as well.

He really should’ve cleared it up with her when he left, but he couldn’t bring himself to tell her she’d accidentally outed her son when she walked him out the door and tearfully said, “It means so much to us that he has someone to talk to. He really looks up to you.”

Wilbur looked back at his computer screen.

**[TommyInnit]**

**how the hell does techno know what a packer is?**

Wilbur tilted his head and paused with his eyebrows furrowed. His mouth parted. _How_ did _Techno know?_

Wilbur felt his heart pound faster. “If I just accidentally outted two people,” he muttered to himself as he closed out of Tommy’s chat and opened his private messages to Technoblade.

**[WilburSoot]**

**are you trans??**

**[Technoblade]**

**…**

**You are literally so stupid.**

Wilbur could cry. There were so many reasons Techno could be calling Wilbur stupid right now. Was it because Wilbur took so long to process that Techno knew what packers were? Was it because obviously since Techno knew what packers were he was trans? Or was it just because Techno knew what packers were didn’t automatically make him trans?

**[WilburSoot]**

**does that mean a yes or now??**

**no**

**yes or no**

**are you trans?**

**[Technoblade]**

**How do you think I know what a packer is?**

**[WilburSoot]**

**oh my god**

**youre trans**

**and im not**

**[Technoblade]**

**Yeah, I figured that one out.**

**[WilburSoot]**

**no no no no**

**you don’t understand**

**[Technoblade]**

**Enlighten me.**

**[WilburSoot]**

**Not like that**

**It’s**

**Tommy’s mom thinks im trans**

Wilbur waited a full two minutes before _Technoblade is typing…_ appeared on his screen. A full two minutes of Wilbur dutifully ignoring Tommy and Philza’s messages and stared intently at his chat with Techno, waiting for a reply.

**[Technoblade]**

**Explain.**

**[WilburSoot]**

**I**

**idk if im actually allowed to explain**

**he didn’t want you guys to know**

**[Technoblade]**

**Sigh.**

**I’ll just message Tommy**

**[WilburSoot]**

**PLEASE DONT**

**HELL BE SO ANRGY IF HE KNOWS YOU KNOW**

**PLAEA DONT**

**[Technoblade]**

**Calm down, wilbur I was joking**

**Im not gonna message tommy**

**until he messages me first**

**Phil on the other hand…**

**[WilburSoot]**

**god fucking DAMMIT**

Wilbur closed out of his chat with Technoblade and went to his chat with Philza. He tried not to type to frantically as he messages Phil.

**[WilburSoot]**

**PLEASE DONT MESSAGE TOMY AABIYT TIS**

**TOMMY ABOUT THIS**

**PLEASE DONT**

**[PhilzaMinecraft]**

**Bit late there, mate**

**[WilburSoot]**

**Phil PLEASE tell me you didnt**

**[PhilzaMinecraft]**

**I was worried!**

**To be completely honest**

**I messaged tommy the second I saw that photo**

**[WilburSoot]**

**oh god, that’s why he was so angry**

**[PhilzaMinecraft]**

**He’s angry?**

**[WilburSoot]**

**Phil tell me exactly what you said to him**

**[PhilzaMinecraft]**

**I asked him how things were at home**

**Just**

**Yknow howre things**

**[WilburSoot]**

**whatd he say?**

**[PhilzaMinecraft]**

**He said things were fine**

**Asked why I asked**

**[WilburSoot]**

**whatd you tell him**

**[PhilzaMinecraft]**

**I told him just checking up on him**

**Why**

**If he upset that you toldus he’s trans**

**[WilburSoot]**

**I DIDN’T SA Y SHIT**

**TECHNOBLADES THE ONE WHO BBROUGHT**

**THE TRANS THING INTO THIS**

**[PhilzaMinecraft]**

**Say**

**How did techno know about that?**

**[WilburSoot]**

**NOPE**

**NO**

**NOT DOING THIS AGAIN**

**DON’T MESSAGE TOMMY ABOUT THIS**

**AND TLK TO TECHN O IF YOU WANT HIS SIDE**

**BYE**

Wilbur took a deep breath and flexed his fingers. He pulled up his chat with Tommy.

**[TommyInnit]**

**wait**

**oh my god tell me she didnt**

**she didnt**

**Wilbur**

**Wilbur**

**did my mom send you pics of packers?**

**oh my god no**

**wilbur tell me she didnt**

**wilbur**

**wil why is Philza mesasging me about my home life**

**Wilbur what the fuck**

**Wilbur hes asking me about my mom**

**Wil hes asking how my life has been**

**Life, wil**

**Wilbur**

**Wilbur**

**WILBUR**

**ARE YOU IGNORING ME**

**RGITH NOW SERIOUSLY**

**WILBUR**

**YOU BITCH**

**WILBUR**

**WILBUR SOT**

**SOOT**

**ANSWER ME**

**BITCH BUR**

**WHAT THE FUCK MAN**

**MY MOM SENT YOU PICS OF PACKERS**

**AND YOU SHOWED THAT TO PHIL AND TECHNO**

**WHAT THE FUCK**

**THAT’S LIKE**

**AGAINST THE BRO CODE I THINK**

**WHAT THE HELL**

**ANSWER ME**

**ILL CALL YOU IF I HAVE TO**

**WILBUR**

**WILBUR**

**WILBUR**

**I SWEAR TO FUCKI NGGOD MAN**

**okay**

**if I calm down will you answer me**

**please**

**wil**

**wil**

**wil**

**NOW PHILZA ISNT ANSWERING EITHER**

**IS TECHNO GOING TO IGNORE ME TOO**

**WHAT THE FUCK MAN**

Wilbur winced and tried to seem casual in chat.

**[WilburSoot]**

**Heeeeeeey Toms**

**[TommyInnit]**

**DONT TOMS ME, BITCH**

**WHAT IS HAPPENING**

**WHY IS NO ONE ANSWERING ME**

**DO THAY HATE ME NOW**

**AM I GETTING KICKED OFF THE SERVER**

Wilbur reared his head back in shock and quickly typed out a reply.

**[WilburSoot]**

**what the fuck man, you know they arent like that**

**you arent going to be kicked off the smp for being trans**

**and phil and techno dont hate you**

**[TommyInnit]**

**then why is no one answring me??**

**[WilburSoot]**

**also…kinda my fault**

**[TommyInnit]**

**WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU DO NOW**

**[** **WilburSoot]**

**NOTHING**

**I**

**i just told them not to message you about this**

**figured you wouldnt wanna talk about it**

**are they ignoring you?**

**[TommyInnit]**

**Phil’z not answering**

**i havent messaged techno**

**idk if I want to after this**

**shit’s embarrasing**

**[WilburSoot]**

**Theres nothing to be embarrassed about**

**Its kinda nice that your mom would ask**

**I think**

**little weird, but from a good place**

**[TommyInnit]**

**Wilbur.**

**its humiliating.**

**jesus christ, not even tubbo knows about this**

**[WilburSoot]**

**wait seriously?**

**[TommyInnit]**

**i told you you were the only one who knew**

**[WilburSoot]**

**well yeah but**

**its tubbo**

**like**

**tommy and tubbo**

**I know something tubbo doesn’t know**

**About tommyinnit**

**Holy shit**

**[TommyInnit]**

**seriously wilbur**

**[WilburSoot]**

**Sorry**

**Not the time**

**[TommyInnit]**

**And anyways now phil and techno know too**

**So**

**You aren’t special or whatever**

**[WilburSoot]**

**Im really really really really**

**really sorry about that**

**I wasn’t thinking I swear**

**[TommyInnit]**

**Youre never thinking wil**

**[WilburSoot]**

**Fuck you, child**

**[TommyInnit]**

**hey ill go all American crime**

**show on your ass**

**you cant say fuck you to a minor**

**bitch**

**[WilburSoot]**

**Whatever**

**I am sory tho**

**If you wanna like**

**Stop talking to me, I get it**

**[TommyInnit]**

**wilbur**

**look**

**yeah im pissed**

**but this whole thing is fucked up**

**you shouldn’t have sent the pic**

**my mom shouldn’t have sent the pic**

**my mom does NOT need to be**

**buying me packers**

**she should’ve asked me if it was cool**

**so**

**its fine**

**[WilburSoot]**

**Its not fine tommy**

**[TommyInnit]**

**But ill be okay**

**[WilburSoot]**

**that doesn’t make this fine**

**you can be mad and embarrassed**

**and you can be mad at me specifically**

**and yeah**

**youre gonna be okay but this sucks**

**[TommyInnit]**

**it really does**

**but I’ll be okay**

Wilbur felt himself smile despite the situation. Sure, he’d just accidentally outted two of his closest online friends, and yeah they were definitely not ready for that otherwise they would’ve done it by now, but Tommy was tough.

Tommy really was like a little brother, and it sucks that Wilbur did this to him, accidentally or not it’s still not easy to have people know something so personal.

But Tommy was right, he was going to be okay.

His laptop pinged and he looked at his chat with Tommy.

**[TommyInnit]**

**so**

**is technoblade trans?**


End file.
